


ignition

by manbunjon



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: He liked you like this, on your back, legs spread...
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Cameron (Saturday Night Live)/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	ignition

**Author's Note:**

> — this can be read as a ben solo/kylo ren medieval au reader insert!! 
> 
> this goes out to all my adam driver hoes out there who were insanely turned on my adam’s medieval skit in tonight’s episode of saturday night live!!! 
> 
> and, of course, to @thereminsonata on twitter, who requested this

Cameron could see the way your face flushed, cheeks red, both from the pleasure of his touch and from at the sight of him kneeling between your parted legs, his big hands bringing your thighs up and over his shoulders like they were the finest of furs.

They had undressed each other hurriedly, wantonly, with a speed that betrayed their mutual desperation, peeling away layers of leathers and silks and roughspun wools until a path of messily discarded clothing lay across the room, carving a path from the door Cameron had just bolted behind them. The guards he usually stationed at your door during nights he was away had been dismissed, for, looking down at you, he knew he would be taking you in any and every way he could, until your screams rippled down the castle corridors like the howls of a spectre. 

His deft fingers worked at the knots of your bodice knowingly, undoing your carefully clasped stays until the whalebone corset unspooled and fell away.

You watched as he undressed you, taking pleasure in every inch of exposed skin as though he had not already memorised you, as though he had not already mapped every inch of you. His fingers pulled at the laces of your smallclothes until the lace unfurled and fell away, unwrapping your as one might unwrap a parcel, with the utmost care and dedication.

He kissed the slope of your knee before allowing his deft fingers to continue their work, unbuckling your stockings one by one, dragging the silk down your slender thighs and curved down your shapely legs until they pooled at your ankles. Cameron was careful to kiss each leg in turn, his mouth warm and smooth as it followed the gentle curve of ankle and calf and knee until he reached your thighs, glad to be rid of the garment that had once impeded his kisses, and he looked up at you, grinning wickedly as he moved to venture between them.

His body was firm over yours, his hips leaning into the cradle of yours as easily as if he were already inside of you. You took a moment to allow your fingers to card through his long, lamp black hair, teasing at the plait you had braided that morning and pulling just hard enough to make him groan in debased pleasure. You could feel his unburdened weight as he gave himself over fully to you, all muscle and sinew and strength, so solid and strong that you swear you can feel every inch of his body against her.

Cameron kissed you, all the desire he had caged for so many hours springing forth, wanting you so badly that it took every ounce of restraint in him not to lay you down and rut into you until you were breathless and he spent between your legs.

His mouth carved a jagged path across your chest. He followed the curves and realms of your body with a thread of hot, open-mouthed kisses, your belly trembling with delectation as his tongue ran across its smooth plains, circling your navel before endeavoring to the bones of your hips so that your legs butterflied open, allowing he venture between them.

Cameron held your by the hips and pulled your across the furs, all stripling strength and enthusiasm, as easily as though you weighed the same as a sack of grain. The mounting heat that had arisen between your thighs grew so hot that you could feel sweat begin to bead at your brow.

“Gods.” he whispered, and you could feel the vibration of the word against your thighs.

Cameron found you soft as and wet as a ripe peach, but all the more sweet, and he looked at your intently, as though trying to commit you to memory with lips and eyes and ravishing tongue. When his lips finally met your skin you gasped if only from the sensation, so eager for his touch that finally feeling it was the greatest pleasure of the night so far.

Though that was quickly changed as his lips closed around you in a soft pucker, his teeth teasingly nibbling at your inner thighs. He dragged his fingers across your folds, knowing just the way you liked to be touched, and he could feel you tremble against him, your nails digging into his back with all the wildness of the wolf you sometimes seemed to be.

Your toes curled against his back as you fluttered, back arching half off the feather stuffed mattress as though urging his face to press deeper against you. He grinned against you, his thick fingers sliding through your sweet, wet cunt and leaving you devoid of breath, nearly panting for him. He liked you like this, on your back, legs spread, all but begging for the release he would bring you.

“Ah.” You cried out, as his pointer finger brushed against the spot inside you that made your thighs clamp tight around his head. Cameron chuckled at that, thinking death by cunt would be the very best death of all.

He slid a second thick finger in you, the way you moaned with obscene depth and volume making him groan, grinding his hips more firmly against the flat of the mattress, seeking relief— if only for just a moment.

He could tell you were close when your hips began to buck wildly and your moans became erratic, loud and lewd and sweeter than the finest musician that had ever come to his court. Your hands fisting in his dark hair, pulling him flush against you, and he groaned, so hard against his breeches that it verged on painful. 

His lips parted, lapping at you as though you were a ripe fruit and he was trying to capture its juice and as he turned his fingers to press hard and fast against that ridge inside of you that he had come to love so complegely, he could feel you grow untenably taut beneath him.

Like an arrow being loosed you thrummed beneath him, the rigidity of your body melting away as you turned to liquid under his touch. He gentled bis touch, carrying you kindly through the depths of your orgasm, and when he finally pulled away Cameron smiled to himself, still tasting your upon his lips, tongue running across his bottom lip to taste every part of you.

When shifted on the bed and pulled you, boneless and sated, to his chest, kissing you deeply, more than pleased at the way you did not flinch away from your taste on his lips. His cock was hard as smith forged steel as your hips met and rocked together for a moment and he let out a choked moan at the sudden appearance of your soft palm at his cock, cupping him through the erect breeches. 

“You taste so sweet.” said Cameron, his hips twitching forward at the sensation of your touch. “Always my sweet girl.”

You glowed with pride and kissed him deeper, longer, your tongue twisting against his, as his had once done between your legs. You smiled, offering him a look only capable of being described as coquettish, and even as he closed his eyes he could tell exactly what you were doing as the bed creaked and shifted with movement, until he could feel his laces come undone and your hot tongue against the head of his straining cock. 

When he opened his eyes he found you grinning at him, cheeks pink from the extortion of your release. He shivered as you licked your lips, looking up at him, “My turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> crack and porn, my favourite things!!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr! 💕](http://riseofkylo.tumblr.com)
>
>> 


End file.
